


A Lesson In Tickling

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: He Came From The Trees [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Prinxiety [Virgil/Anxiety x Roman/Princey]Summary: SAME AU AS HE CAME FROM THE TREES, GO READ THAT FOR THIS TO MAKE MORE SENSE  [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]WARNING: a bit more intense than usual, could also be seen as a little more than sfw (still sfw, but could be interpreted as not)





	1. Chapter 1

“Here we are, Princey.” Virgil gestured to a group of tall trees with thick vines draped across. “We need to gather some of those to help tie down my house for the oncoming storm.”

“I don’t see any storm clouds.” Roman observed.

“It won’t be here till tomorrow. We have time.” 

Virgil took a running leap and grabbed onto one that was tangled amongst many others. “You gotta be real careful otherwise you could get tangled and stuck in the vines.”

Roman smiled and walked towards him, handing him a knife to help cut the vines. “Has that ever happened?”

“Once, when I was younger. I had to wait for the rain to loosen up the vines so I could escape.” Virgil continued whilst cutting into one of the vines. “How bout you climb up that tree and try your hand at vine cutting. You can use the knife, I usually just use my teeth.”

Virgil ?tossed him the knife and gestured for him to climb, which he did. Roman had been getting better and better and climbing ever since he took to visiting Virgil.

He still wasn’t perfect, but hey, what could you do?

They cut vines for a few minutes, passing back sarcastic comments, until Roman slipped up.

“Shit!” He slipped off the branch and fell towards Virgil and the vines.

“Fuck, I got you!” Virgil called out and swung out, catching Roman by the wrist and letting him go again once he had less momentum towards the ground.

Roman panted and looked up to see Virgil struggling.

Apparently since he was focused on Roman he forgot to be mindful of the vines and got his wrists tangled up.

“Crap, I’m stuck.” Virgil tugged at his wrists which were wrapped in thick sturdy vines.

Now he was just hanging from his wrists, about 6 inches off the ground.

“Sorry! Sorry!”

“It’s okay, Princey. Just come up here and help me out.” 

Roman approached Virgil and tried to reach up to grab his wrists, but he could only graze his ribs.

Virgil flinched away with a puzzled look. “Shit, did I get a bruise or something?” He glanced at his side.

“I can check.” Virgil nodded and Roman lifted his shirt. “Nope. No bruises. Does it hurt?”

“No… I just felt weird when you touched there.” Virgil looked very confused, and Roman was approaching that confusion as well.

“Let me try-” He gently pressed just below Virgil’s ribs. The man jolted away, his body slightly swinging in the vines. 

Now Roman was just more intrigued.

“Try that again, I have no idea what that is.”

Roman obeyed and gently squeezed virgil’s lowest rib.

That got a reaction. Virgil’s confused frown morphed into a smile and he barked out a laugh.

Roman grinned. “Wait, you’re ticklish?!” Roman couldn’t even imagine seeing the skilled sassy survivalist Virgil giggling helplessly beneath his finger tips. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t dying to see that.

“What’s ticklish?”

“…Wait. You don’t know what tickling is?” Roman looked up at Virgil who just seemed curious.

“No.”

“How do you not know what tickling is?”

“I mean, all I know about interaction between people comes from when I was with my family when I was young, and it was a family full of assholes. Maybe that’s why I don’t know?”

“You’ve never been tickled?!”

“Could you just stop asking the same question and tell me what it is?” Virgil groaned.

Roman smirked. “How about I show you?”

“Um… okay?”

Roman snickered and placed his hands on Virgil’s sides before digging in with wiggling fingers.

Virgil immediately squealed, snorted, and erupted into laughter.

Roman adored his laugh. He’d heard it before a few times, usually at his own expense. It was lighthearted, bouncy, sweet, and quite infectious.

“OHO myhyhy gohohod- whahahat thehehehe Hehehehehehell?!” Virgil swung back and forth from his own thrashing and squirming. He threw his head back and let hearty laughter poor out of him. His frame bounced up and down with each laugh or giggle. And a couple snorts and squeaks were littered throughout his fit of laughter.

Roman found himself giggling along with the biggest smile.

Virgil was adorable. Most of the time Roman saw him as impressive, or hot.

Right now though? Adorable. Cute. Sweet.

Roman paused to give Virgil a breath and let him process this new phenomenon.

“Thahat… wahahas greheheat.”

Well Roman didn’t quite expect that one.

“Ihi dohohon’t think I’ve laughed like that… since when you first tasted that fish.” Virgil grinned down at Roman who snickered at the memory. “Or when I told you what a skunk was and you described it as a farting squirrel.” Virgil laughed a little more.

“Okay, I get it, I’ve done a lot of stuff to laugh about.”

“Or when you tried to cuddle that wild rabbit!” Virgil snickered. 

“Okay, that’s enough.” Roman grinned and scribbled his fingers down his sides, causing Virgil to squeal and giggle uncontrollably. “So you like this, huh?”

“Ihihihit feheheels ahahahawesome!” 

Roman smiled and looked up at Virgil’s happy, flushed face.

“How so?”

“Ihi dohohon’t gehehet tohoho lahaugh thahat often. That’s why I always love your visits.” Roman stopped his tickling now to listen. “I used to forget what laughter was, what it felt like, but after I met you, it became common.”

Roman felt a genuine, loving smile grace his lips. “You deserve all the laughter in the world, my love.’

“Wow, cheesy much?” Virgil cocked an eyebrow at him.

“That’s it, no sassing me, mister!” Roman tweaked both of Virgil’s hips, making him screech and jolt. “Not when you’re in such a vulnerable position.”

“Thahahat fehelt different.”

“Oh, I guess i do need to teach you a bit about tickling. Okay, listen up, little ticklee.” Roman commanded Virgil’s attention who looked genuinely curious and excited. “People have different tickle spots. Spots where it tickles more, less, or just different. People also have varying degrees of ticklishness. Some people aren’t ticklish at all-”

“So are you ticklish?”

“I- I mean I’m, well- You… uh-” Roman stammered, pink blossoming on his cheeks. 

“I bet it’d be hilarious to see you on the other end.” Virgil sneered. 

“As I was saying!” Roman growled. “There are a bunch of spots on the human body that can be ticklish, and they can be ticklish to different techniques or types.”

“This sounds complicated.”

Roman snorted. “Not really. For instance, I could do this.” Roman scratched at Virgil’s waist, causing him to erupt into uncontainable giggles. “Or this!” Roman gently swirled his fingers across the skin, just skimming the nerves. Virgil squirmed and smiled widely, biting his lip at the sensations. “See? Different.”

“How many different kinds are there?” 

“I don’t know, really. There’s also tools you can use.”

“Jeez why is this so complicated? Tools, techniques, spots, you could probably learn about this stuff all day!”

Roman gave a cocky smirk to match Virgil’s usual one. “I bet we could. How about it?” Roman grinned as he thought up a plan. “I get to tickle you in all the different ways I can think of and I can teach you all about this.”

“About time you teach me something, I’ve been teaching you the basics of life for how long now?” Virgil smirked. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Virgil nodded.

All he needed was a yes…


	2. Part 2

Roman eyed his surroundings. He was glad they were out in a forest. He immediately spotted a discarded bird feather, as well as a small scratchy branch.

Excellent.

“Okay, if I’m just brainstorming… The different spots that can be ticklish are sides, ribs, belly, navel, pits, back, neck, ears, palms, thighs, knees, feet, and toes. Maybe a few others I can’t think of right now.”

“Wow, all of those places can be ticklish?”

“Well, usually a person has only a few of those spots.” Roman shot him a smirk. “But we already know your ribs are ticklish.” Roman spidered his fingers over Virgil’s ribs, making him squeak and laugh. “And your sides.” He descended his fingers to squeeze his sides causing Virgil to snort and laugh even harder. “Aaaand your hips.” He gave those a quick squeeze to which Virgil responded with a squawk. 

“Soho are those gonna be my only spots?”

“I don’t know.” Roman smiled. “But we have alllllll day to find out.” Roman grinned a little evilly. 

Virgil felt a blush run over his cheeks. He was going to be hanging here helplessly for a while as Roman tickled the crap out of him. He loved it, sure, but he could already feel a little tired.

Roman seemed to notice his nervousness, so he climbed one of the nearby vines to be right by his head. “Let’s try one place I’m a little curious about.” He paused. “Tell me if any of this makes you uncomfortable and I’ll stop.” He pressed a kiss to Virgil’s cheek.

“I’m fine, you dunce.” Virgil smiled.

“Okay, so…” Roman leaned in and nibbled on the shell of Virgil’s ear. 

Virgil snorted, loudly, and burst into frantic giggles.

God he was so cute!

“Aw, a little piggy snort?” Roman whispered, making sure his breath ran over the sensitive skin. “Aren’t you adorable all tied up and giggly~” Roman reveled in the immediate bright pink blush that extended over Virgil’s face.

“Shuhuhuhuhuhut uhuhuhup- ehehehehe!” Virgil was barely able to get anything out past his giggle fit. He instinctively leaned his head away from the unbearably tingly yet alluring sensation. Roman simply followed him however, continuing his small little nibbles and nips to make Virgil squeal.

“Ohohohohokahahahay! Myhyhy ehehears ahahahare tihihihicklish!” 

“Aw, stopping so soon?” Roman purred. He gave a final kiss to Virgil’s ear and pulled away, just in time to see that adorable crinkle in his eyes and his nose all scrunched up.

“Ihihihit tihihickles ahaha lohohot!” 

Roman grinned. 

“Whyhy do I want to get away from it? But… I like it?”

“It’s an instinct thing. Like when you flinch away from something startling I think.”

“I don’t unde-AHA!” Virgil jolted and barked out a laugh when Roman jabbed two fingers at his armpit. 

“Hm, you seem to have ticklish underarms as well.” 

Virgil was beginning to understand the situation he put himself in. Tickling was so enjoyable yet also… difficult to withstand. 

And he gave Roman permission to tickle him in every conceivable way allll day.

It’s like he signed himself over to being Roman’s tickle toy. He could already tell Roman was getting into his role as a type of tormentor.

The more he understood the more flustered Virgil got, and he loved it.

“Looks like someone finally gets the power you gave me. You’re trapped in those vines, my love. And now I know that you have a veeeery ticklish body, just hanging here, ready for me to torment.”

Oh yeah, he was definitely getting into the role.

But what he said… he’d stop if Virgil was uncomfortable. he wasn’t afraid, he was just excited.

“Now… let’s see how bad your armpits are.” Roman slowly skimmed his fingers up Virgil’s ribs and towards his underarms, stretched taut from hanging by vines. He gently swirled his fingers over the skin, studying Virgil’s face for changed.

Virgil’s smile grew quickly and he bit his lip. A small bout of giggles were threatening to escape, but what if he didn’t let them?

Virgil eyed Roman with a challenging glare.

“Aw, a new game? Are you saying you refuse to laugh?” Roman and Virgil both grinned.

God why was this so fun-

“Bad choice, I’m just getting started.” Roman chuckled and used the nails on his index fingers to very gently trace shapes in the hollows of Virgil’s underarms.

Virgil let out a muffled grunt and smiled even wider. He bit his lip harder as he was now grinning widely, teeth and all showing. 

“Aw, you’re so close to breaking, stormcloud. What’s the matter? Does it tiiiiiiickle~?”

Virgil let out a small snort and snicker.

Roman sighed a fond sigh and quickly began scratching at the hollows with 4 fingers each.

“NAHAHA! Wahai-WAHAHAIT! Ihihihi cahahahahan’t! Crahahahahahahap- Nohohohohohahahahaha!” Virgil thrashed and swung back and forth as he laughed himself hoarse.

“There we go. Such cute laughter shouldn’t be hiding.” Roman could’ve sworn he had hearts for eyes at that point. That laugh was just too perfect. And Virgil’s smiling face with that adorable blush? Are you kidding? That on top of the fun, skilled, and kind survivalist he was just made him a huge package of amazement. 

Get your head out of the clouds! Swoon later, tickle now.

“Do you want me to stop?” Roman cooed, already knowing the answer as he lightly scratched at his underarms.

“Ahahaha- n-nahahaha! Nohohoho- dahahahammit! Ihihihit tihihickles sohohoho muhuhuhuhuch!” Virgil giggled, trying to lean away from the touch.

“I know, I hope you like it~”

Virgil tried to nod but kept throwing his head back and forth at the intensity of the tickling sensations.

Roman eventually pulled his hands away, just to relish in Virgil’s impossibly cute smile.

“I think now’s a good time to introduce tools.” He walked over to where he saw the feather and the branch and picked both up. “Next lesson, soft tickles-” He held up the feather. “And rough tickles-” He held up the branch. “Both can have different effects on a person.” Roman dropped the branch temporarily and fluttered the feather at Virgil’s ear.

Virgil squealed and erupted into high-pitched giggles as he twisted and writhed in his tangling vines. 

“You’re so cute.” Roman said without even thinking. It was too true though. “Now, there’s one spot I’m just dying to try out. I wanted to save it for last, but I can’t resist.”

Virgil glanced at him, panting and sweating a bit with a light smirk. “Impatient much?”

Roman returned the smirk and crouched down to see Virgil’s feet.

Now, Virgil never wore shoes. He needed his bare feet to get traction on the branches he ran across, plus it helped to feel them. As such, his feet were very very calloused. 

“Lemme guess, you can’t feel this?” Roman glided his fingers across his soles. Virgil didn’t even flinch. 

“Guess I’m not ticklish there?”

“Nope. Remember how I said there are soft and hard tickles? I’m willing to bet that rough tickles may have an effect.” Roman grabbed the branch in one hand and Virgil’s ankle in the other, anticipating a jerking reaction. He took the rough, hard branch and scraped it against his calloused soles.

Virgil never really felt much on his feet aside from the pressure of branches beneath him. He never felt soft things. When he felt that rough branch scratch across his feet, it was like an alarm in his head went off. It was something he had never felt before and it was INTENSE! Before he knew it…

“GAHAHAHAHA! PRIHIHINCEHEHAHAHAHA!” Virgil thrashed wildly and kicked instinctively as roman sadistically scraped that damn branch across his sole over and over and over. 

“Looks like I was right! Your feet are incredibly ticklish~” He cooed, ignoring the wild pulling and tugging. 

“NOHOHOHAHA- WAHAHAIT! IHIHI CAHAHA- CAHAHAHAHAN’T! PLEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Virgil was losing coherency by the second. He didn’t think tickling could get this intense. It’s like everything else in his mind was gone other than that scratching at his feet.

Thankfully, for the sake of his sanity, Roman stopped.

Roman doubled over laughing. “Oh, man! I’ve never seen someone as ticklish as you! This is hilarious!”

Virgil was still hanging, swinging a bit as he caught his breath. He was still smiling wide. 

“There’s still more to go, if you’re up for it.”

Virgil panted. “Uh- yeah… Just… A second.”

“Alright we’ll do something a little easier.” Roman stood on his toes to give Virgil a kiss to his forehead. “You’re doing great, stormcloud.”

Roman stood back down and gently place his hands on Virgil’s belly, putting a little pressure on it with his fingertips. 

Virgil let a few giggles slip out and that large smile of his returned. 

“Aww, ticklish here, too? Well you’re just ticklish all over, aren’t you?”

“Ihihi dohohon’t knohohow!” Virgil giggled, his tongue slipping between his teeth. That was a new one. Very cute.

“You know…” Roman’s sadistic grin morphed into a soft smile. “My dad used to play this one game with me when I was really little.” 

“Ohohoh yeheheah?”

Roman gave a loving content sigh and placed an index finger on Virgil’s belly. “Round and round the garden goes the teddy bear~” Roman sang softly as he swirled the finger in circles around Virgil’s navel.

Virgil was giggling hysterically and squirming beneath the touch.

“One step.” Roman walked his fingers towards his navel.

“Two step.” Virgil was snickering and giggling in anticipation. 

“A tickly right there!” Roman finished it off with a finger wiggling in Virgil’s belly button.

“AHA NAHAHA!” Virgil snorted and threw his head back in deep belly laughter.

Roman felt Virgil’s belly quake with the force of his own laughter, and smiled. He wiggled his finger a little more to make Virgil squeal.

He looked up to see Virgil red in the face with a smile so wide it looked like it woulds split his face in half. His eyes were shut with tears of mirth at the corners.

Roman sighed. “Okay, one last thing, then I think I need to let you go so you still have some sanity left.” Roman nudged Virgil’s clothes up to expose his bare belly. “This is called a raspberry.” Virgil gazed down at him with a wobbly nervous smile.

Roman took a deep breath then blew the loudest most tickly raspberry he could muster. 

Virgil let out what could only be described as a mix between hysterical laughter and a scream. Roman moved his head out of the way as Virgil shot his knees up to his midriff to cover his ticklish tummy.

Virgil was laughing himself stupid, trying to curl up into a ball while suspended by his wrists by a few vines. Mirthful tears cascaded down his red hot face.

“Alright there, Giggles, let’s get you down.” Roman climbed up a vine to reach Virgil’s tangled wrists. He tried untying it… but he couldn’t resist those undoubtedly ticklish palms. He skimmed his fingers over his palms and chuckled at Virgil’s whiny giggles. 

He messed with the vines and eventually was able to free Virgil… who just fell to the ground in a heap of giggles. 

Roman hopped down and helped Virgil up, who was still red in the face and panting.

“I hope you know this is definitely not the last time we do this.”

“…Good.” Virgil breathed. Roman smiled adoringly and helped Virgil back to the treehouse.


End file.
